


Il cuore è come un pomodoro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su diversi personaggi e coppie di APH.





	1. Chapter 1

Il cuore è come un pomodoro

  


  


Italia/Germania.

  


Cap.1 Complimenti a Italia

  


“Italia, non è possibile che tutte le bellezze del tuo paese si limitino agli strani personaggi che mi hai presentato.

Dimmi dove sono le antiche rovine di cui parlano i volumi di storia, le spettacolari opere d’arte e l’ineguagliabile ricchezza cultura. Il sole che splende su queste magnifiche terre e…” enumerò Germania. Il sole illuminava i suoi capelli biondi.

Italia arrossì e ridacchiò.

“Smettila, non ti sto facendo i complimenti” disse gelido Germania. Assottigliò gli occhi e abbassò il capo.

“No, aspetta, lo sto facendo” bisbigliò.

“Io di solito tutti questi complimenti li faccio alle belle ragazze” ammise Italia.

Germania sbuffò rumorosamente.

  


[102].

  


  


Cap.2 Ricordi sopiti

Germania/Italia; Sacro Romano Impero/ ChibItalia.

  


Germania osservò Giappone mettere un mandarino in testa a Italia, il ragazzo dormiva profondamente e russava.

“Ho cercato in tutti i modi di sbarazzarmene durante la prima guerra, però rimaneva lì. Si auto-considerava un cane fedele che non voleva abbandonarmi. Forse per paura dei proiettili lì fuori, forse perché non voleva combattere con Francia. Lo considera un fratello maggiore” spiegò atono.

“Eppure mi sembra che tu ti sia portato Italia-kun come alleato, adesso” disse Giappone.

  


_Sacro Romano Impero si caricò il piccolo Italia in spalla._

“ _Se non vuoi venire, ti obbligherò” disse._

_Italia si dimenò._

“ _Nonno non vuole” borbottò._

  


“Sento come se lo volessi qui” rispose Germania.

  


[107].

  


Cap.3 Guerra d’oppio

Inghilterra/Cina; non-con.

  


Cina cercò di alzarsi in piedi, la testa gli girava e i suoi occhi erano liquidi. Cadde carponi, ansimando, colto da capogiri e boccheggiò.

Inghilterra lo afferrò per i lunghi capelli mori, in quel momento sciolti e gli alzò la testa.

“In questo momento ti va di fare tutto quello che ti dico?” domandò.

< Grazie all’oppio ho potuto batterlo facilmente > pensò.

“S-sì” esalò Cina.

Inghilterra lo lasciò andare, rise e gli tirò un calcio, facendolo cadere su un fianco. 

“Vediamo se il collare da colonia ti dona” mormorò.

Cina socchiuse le gambe, sentiva le gote accaldate e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

  


[104].

  


Cap.4 Negazione

  


America addentò rumorosamente un hamburger, sporcandosi di ketchup le labbra.

“Dobbiamo salvare il mondo dalle forze del male! Come se fossimo supereroi!” gridò.

“Assolutamente no, idiota” disse gelido Inghilterra.

“Ti diverte così tanto dirmi sempre no?” gli chiese America.

“Potessi negherei la tua esistenza. Dopo tutte quello che abbiamo fatto per te, diventare indipendente” rispose Inghilterra

“Voi due ancora a litigare? Pensavo che vi foste messi a occuparvi di cose serie: come cambiare stile. Non ne avete proprio” disse Francia, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli coloro oro.

“Sei tu che sei troppo vistoso!” gridarono in coro Inghilterra e America.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Francia/Inghilterra; non-con.

  


  
★Fandom: APH.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 201.  
★ Prompt traccia: 7. Durante un’asta particolare, viene messa in vendita A, un@ sirena/tritone. B è il suo acquirente.

  


Cap.5 Tritone prigioniero

  


Le lacrime rigavano il volto d’Inghilterra, quest’ultimo dibatteva la sua coda verde-acqua. Appoggiò la mano sul vetro, singhiozzando. Le catene ai suoi polsi gli avevano segato la pelle pallida, il suo sangue si disperdeva nell’acqua intorno a lui.

Francia sorrise, guardando la pelle diafana del giovane, le branchie che si muovevano all’altezza dei suoi fianchi sottili e i capelli biondo chiaro che gli cingevano il viso.

“Voglio lui, come mio schiavo” sussurrò.

“Ne sei sicuro? È un tritone, una scelta insolita per uno schiavo ‘sessuale’” disse il banditore.

Francia si leccò le labbra.

  


_La melodia di Chopin suonata da Austria risuonava in sottofondo._

“ _Mi raccomando, scegli bene il tuo servo. Non vorrai ritrovarmi come me, che dovevo occuparmi di quel piccolo incapace di Italia?” domandò Austria._

_Francia si mise una rosa rossa tra i capelli e ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi._

  


  


“Ha due labbra così rosee, vorrei vederle all’opera” sussurrò con voce roca. Giocherellò con una rosa rosso sangue che teneva tra i capelli biondi.

Il viso del giovane tritone divenne bluastro, mentre andava a sbattere con la schiena contro il bordo di vetro alle sue spalle, dimenando furiosamente la coda. 

“Inoltre credo abbia un ‘buco’ anche lui lì dietro”. Aggiunse Francia.

  


[201; doubledrabble].

  
  


America/Inghilterra; brotp.

  


  
★Fandom: APH.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt traccia: 23. È quasi Halloween. A e B recitano un incantesimo che credono senza valore… ma uno dei due finisce col ritrovarsi una lunga coda al posto delle gambe.

  


  


Cap.6 Trasformazione indesiderata

“Non sono convinto che tentare di fare riti del genere sia una buona idea, sai?” domandò America. Aveva i piedi immersi nel mare.

Inghilterra finì di mettere le candele intorno al pentacolo disegnato sulla sabbia e scrollò le spalle.

“Dai, è solo un rituale a caso che ho trovato in un mio vecchio libro. Tu pensi che quello che vedo sono solo visioni e questo è un ottimo modo per festeggiare Halloween che si avvicina” disse. 

Inghilterra recitò la formula.

“Vedi non è successo n…”. Iniziò a dire, impallidì vedendo la coda da tritone rosso fuoco dell’altro.

“Sono divento Aquaman!” urlò America.

  


[102].

  


Giappone/Cina, oneside.

  


  
★Fandom: APH.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt traccia: 8. A è un@ selkie a cui è stato sottratto il manto. B l@ aiuta. BONUS se è stato proprio B.

  


  


  


Cap.7 La selkie prigioniera

“Oh, mamma mia che guaio” gemette Cina. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, il suo respiro era irregolare e le sue spalle tremavano, il lungo codino gli ricadeva scomposto sulla spalla.

Giappone alzò il capo, osservandolo con gli occhi vuoti.

“Cosa ti succede?” domandò.

“Oh, fratellino. Qualcuno mi ha rubato il mantello! Mi fa piacere venirti a trovare nel mondo degli umani per insegnarti a leggere, ma senza non posso tornare a casa” gemette Cina.

“Tranquillo, ti aiuterò io” disse Giappone.

“Oh, ma grazie!” urlò Cina.

< Sarai costretto a rimanermi accanto in eterno, perché non ho nessuna intenzione di fartelo ritrovare. L’ho rubato io > pensò Giappone.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Canada!centric.

  


  
★Fandom: APH.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 211.  
★ Prompt traccia: 29. A affoga e si risveglia sirena/tritone.

  


  


Cap.8 Rinascere tritone

  


Il bambino avanzava lungo la superficie ghiacciata del lago, tenendo stretto a sé il candido orsacchiotto di peluche. Il ghiaccio si spezzò sotto i suoi piedi, Canada lanciò un grido, precipitando e affondò. L’acqua gelida bruciava contro la pelle, perse la presa sull’orsacchiotto, cercando di nuotare. La vista gli si annebbiò, il suo corpo s’irrigidì e i suoi muscoli intorpiditi smisero di rispondergli. A fatica allungò la mano, vedendo il riflesso candido del sole allontanarsi sopra di lui, deformato dall’acqua. Il ghiaccio si richiuse sopra di lui. Il piccolo Canada aprì la bocca, l’aria gli mancava. Delle bollicine si alzarono dalla sua bocca durante il suo ultimo respiro.

  


[108].

  


***

Canada mugolò, si alzò seduto e si massaggiò la testa, gli pulsava. Batté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, vedeva delle piante acquatiche alzarsi dal fondale del lago.

“Oh. Ero sicuro di essere annegato. Però se sono morto e sono qui, forse sono un fantasma” rifletté il bambino. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

“Non dovrebbe essere tanto diverso rispetto a come stavo prima. Nessuno mi nota mai” disse. Notò il proprio peluche e scattò, una coda da pesce si mosse.

“Non ho più le gambe!” gridò Canada, notandola. I capelli gli erano diventati lunghi e diafani, le squame della sua coda erano perlacee.

  


[103].

  


  


  


  


America/Inghilterra.

  


Cap.9 Indipendenza

  


America stringeva il moschetto, la pioggia scendeva lungo il suo viso e gli faceva aderire le ciocche bionde alla pelle abbronzata.

“Inghilterra, io voglio la libertà! Non sono più un bambino e nemmeno il tuo fratellino. Ora mi dichiaro indipendente da te!” digrignò i denti.

Inghilterra lo guardava tremando, le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi liquidi, la sua divisa gocciolava ed era sporca di fango in diversi punti.

“Non te lo permetterò!” gridò e scattò, cercando di colpirlo con la lama del proprio fucile.

America utilizzò il fianco del proprio per pararsi, ma il moschetto gli volò di mano.

“La tua incompetenza è totale, cretino! Come potrei fare fuoco…”. Cadde in ginocchio.

“Diamine” gemette, nascondendosi il viso con la mano, mentre le lacrime si mischiavano alla pioggia. “Dannazione! Merda!” mugolò.

“Inghilterra” esalò America, guardandolo.

  


_Inghilterra era ritto davanti al bambino, allungò una mano verso di lui._

“ _Andiamo a casa” disse._

_Il piccolo America gli sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi e afferrandogli la mano._

  


America fissò Inghilterra piegato su se stesso ai suoi piedi, tremante, in preda ai singhiozzi.

“Eri così grande una volta…” disse con voce rauca. Avvertì una fitta al petto, mentre un fulmine illuminava d’azzurro il cielo sopra di loro.

  


[201; doubledrabble].

  


  


Sacro Romano Impero/ ChibItalia.

  
★Fandom: APH.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 108.  
★ Prompt traccia: 21. Io sono il mare e non ho memoria / ma sono qui ad ascoltare te / Chiudi in bottiglia la tua triste storia / la porterò poi via con me

  


Cap.10 Confidandosi al mare

  


Sacro Romano Impero era seduto in riva al mare, le sue gote erano in fiamme. Sospirò rumorosamente. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e cadde in acqua.

Il bambino saltò in piedi vedendo una sirena fatta totalmente d’acqua nuotare verso di lui.

“Cosa sei?” domandò.

La sirena gli porse una bottiglia, una penna e un pezzo di carta.

“Io sono il mare e non ho memoria, ma sono qui ad ascoltare te. Chiudi in bottiglia la tua triste storia, la porterò poi via con me” cantò con voce melodiosa.

Il bambino scrisse sul foglio: “amo la domestica” e lo chiuse nella bottiglia. Il mare la prese con sé.

  


[108].

  


  


Svizzera/Austria.

  


Cap.11 Risparmio

  


Svizzera si piegò in avanti e pulì delicatamente il viso di Austria con il fazzoletto.

“Non dimenticare le buone maniere, _baka_ ” lo rimproverò.

Austria arrossì e guardò il fazzoletto rammendato dell’altro.

“Sei così tirchio” bisbigliò.

<… ed io lo sono per essere come te. In fondo le mie mutande sono ben più rattoppate di quel fazzoletto > pensò, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Svizzera sbuffò sonoramente e si allontanò, voltando il capo.

“Non mi piace spendere soldi e risparmiare è importante. Il tuo spreco di soldi nel cibo non lo capirò mai” borbottò.

Russia li osservava nascosto nel cespuglio, il suo viso brillava di un’insana luce violetta.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Lituania/Estonia/Lettonia BROTP.

  


Cap.12 Fratelli diversi

  


I tre paesi baltici erano intenti a tremare, guardando Russia che usciva di casa.

Lituania si passò la mano nel caschetto disordinato di capelli castano chiaro.

“Lituania-desu”.

Estonia premette gli occhiali contro il viso, era più alto degli altri due, i capelli biondi gl’incorniciavano il viso.

“Estonia-desu”.

Il più basso, i suoi capelli castani erano più chiari di quelli di Lituania, deglutì rumorosamente.

“Lettonia-desu” s’inserì.

< Sarei più alto di dieci centimetri se Russia non mi premesse sempre sul capo. Come vorrei chiedere aiuto a Germania > pensò.

“Ed un giorno speriamo di non essere più il ‘trio tremolante” disse in coro.

  


[102].

  


  


Italia/Germania. Germania/ImperoRomano, oneside.

  


Cap.13 Fasti del passato

  


“Perché Impero Romano è scomparso? Aveva conquistato il Mediterraneo e la sua potenza era incredibile” sussurrò Germania.

Italia era intento a girare la pasta, abbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Mio nonno non è semplicemente scomparso, è morto. Lo hanno portato via le innumerevoli ferite sulla sua schiena.

Nonno Roma era gentile con me, intelligente, un grande amatore e imbattibile in battaglia. Amava la guerra, anzi, come te la venerava. Ho sempre avuto il terrore che tu diventassi troppo forte, troppo potente. È stato quello a distruggerlo” mormorò roco.

“I-Italia…” sussurrò Germania.

“Su, mangiamo. Ho voglia di pasta” disse Italia.

  


[103].

  


  


Grecia/Francia.

  


Cap.14 Olimpiadi

  


Francia iniziò a spogliarsi, lentamente.

“Diventerò un tutt’uno con la natura, con lo spirito del luogo e con le antiche tradizioni” disse.

Grecia batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si sedette lentamente per terra.

“Come i vostri uomini antichi. Corpi muscolosi e giovani che si sfidavano, cozzavano ignudi l’uno contro l’altro. Ripoterò in vita le vostre olimpiadi” spiegò Francia.

Grecia piegò di lato il capo.

< Chissà se questo mi riporterà alla memoria mia madre > pensò.

“E’ gentile da parte tua, ma non credo che i tempi permettano ancora che si combatta ignudi” disse, guardando l’altro coprirsi con una foglia di fico.

  


[105].

  


  


Italia/Germania, oneside; Francia/Italia BROTP.

  


Cap.15 Gelosia

  


Francia si portò l’indice al mento, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Vorresti passare la notte con me?” domandò seducente. Si guardò allo specchio e si fece l’occhiolino. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

Il suo telefono squillò, Francia sospirò rumorosamente e alzò la cornetta.

“Pronto?” disse.

“Fratellone Francia! Ti prego aiutami, ho fatto un incubo terribile” piagnucolò Italia dall’altra parte.

Francia si massaggiò la fronte.

“Se mi stai chiamando per il mio vino, te lo scordi. Sono molto impegnato al momento” borbottò.

“Ho solo paura che Germania e Russia leghino troppo” ammise Italia con voce rauca.

  


[100].

  


  


  


ChibiAmerica/Francia BROTP; ChibiAmerica/Inghilterra BROTP.

  


Cap.16 Alla ricerca di un’identità

  


“ _Onii-chan_ ” disse America con voce tremante. Teneva stretto a sé il peluche di un gattino.

“Sei adorabile, fratellino” disse Inghilterra gentilmente. Lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulla spalla. “Mi raccomando, il mio, non di quello stupido di Francia” disse gentilmente.

America annuì.

“Mi fa sempre tanti regali, come quei meravigliosi modellini di soldatini. Però non riesco bene a capire chi sono io.

Mi dicono sempre di chi sono il fratellino, in cosa assomiglio agli altri. Ho le sopracciglia di Francia, ma il viso di Inghilterra. Però nessuno mi dice quali sono le mie caratteristiche > rifletté, chinando il capo.

  


[102].

  


  


Ucraina!centric.

  


Cap.17 Povertà

  


Ucraina si allacciò i bottoni della camicia, i seni premettero contro la stoffa e uno dei bottoni saltò. La sorella maggiore di Russia sospirò rumorosamente. Si ricucì il bottone, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.

“Fa freddo e non possiamo stare senza gas, ma se continua così, non avremo i soldi per pagarla nemmeno questo mese” gemette. Si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori, i fiocchi di neve precipitavano sul manto candido che copriva il terreno. 

Il vetro si era ghiacciato e il vento ululava all’esterno, risuonando anche nell’abitazione in legno di Ucraina.

Le iridi violette della giovane erano liquide.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Cap.18 Il terrore di Russia

  


Bielorussia abbatteva il pugno con foga contro la porta, facendola tremare.

“Nii-san Russia, uniamoci, diventiamo una cosa sola. Non vorrai stare con qualcun altro, vero?” domandò. I lunghi capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso in ombra.

Russia era ripiegato su se stesso, nascosto dietro il tavolo, intento a tremare. Le sue iridi color ametista erano liquide.

< Non voglio stare qui da solo con lei, nella neve e nel gelo. Voglio andare al raduno con gli altri. E vedere la morte che lentamente invade i loro volti così facili da ingannare. Voglio sedermi sulla sedia maledetta d’Inghilterra e spaventarlo > pensò.

  


[101].

  


  


Svizzera/ Liechtenstein.

  


Cap.19 Premuroso 

  


Svizzera era intento a fare una serie di disegni di coniglietti e bambini intenti ad abbracciarsi.

“Una volta finiti questi, però, ricominciamo le lezioni di autodifesa, sorellina” disse.

Liechtenstein annuì e si accarezzò il nastro che portava tra i capelli.

< Questo nastro me lo ha regalato fratellone. Credo si sentisse in debito dopo che mi ero tagliata le trecce per rassomigliargli > pensò.

“Lo so. Onii-sama sei sempre così premuroso con me, mi difendi sempre” mormorò, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillavano.

Svizzera alzò il capo e arrossì, vedendo il viso liscio di lei e le sue labbra socchiuse.

Le sue iridi verde intenso divennero liquide.

  


[107]. 

  


  


Liechtenstein/Svizzera.

  


Cap.20 Mi prendo cura di te

  


“Nii-sama” disse Liechtenstein sedendosi sulla panchina accanto a Svizzera.

“Sono così felice accanto a te. Però non mi hai mai detto perché hai voluto salvarmi” mormorò.

“È da quando ti ho vista che ho capito che non avrei mai potuto abbandonarti. Eri così dolce e indifesa, la pioggia ti sferzava in modo così impietoso.

Dovevo salvarti, non potevo fare altrimenti” ammise Svizzera, arrossendo.

“Anche tu, però, in quel periodo avevi a malapena di che nutrirti” mormorò Liechtenstein chinando il capo. Le sue gote si erano a loro volta tinte di rosso.

“Desideravo solo vederti stare bene” mormorò Svizzera.

Liechtenstein lo baciò.

  


[101].

  


  


 

Cap.21 Italia e Austria

 

< Italia non era una ragazza… quando ho dovuto comprargli per la prima volta dei vestiti maschili mi è sembrato così strano > pensò Austria.

Sospirò, guardando il giovane saltellare, dandosi delle pacche sui fianchi.

“Non credo di averti cresciuto molto bene. Dovresti combattere, non continuare a comportarti da cane fedele pur di non farti picchiare” mormorò.

“Se lavoravo bene come sguattera non mi picchiavi e trovavo anche il tempo per disegnare e cucinare. Inoltre funziona parecchio bene anche adesso. Fino ad ora sono rimasto vivo” rispose Italia. Finì di legare una bandiera bianca intorno a un bastoncino di legno.

 

[100].

  


  


Giappone/America; Giappone/Inghilterra BROTP.

  


Cap.22 Seguendo l’odore dell’amore

  


Francia era sdraiato sul divano e sorseggiava un calice di vino. Lo sorseggiò, sentendo che gli solleticava il palato. Sbadigliò rumorosamente e si alzò in piedi, udì dei rumori provenire dalla stanza accanto.

“Sento odore d’amore” bisbigliò. Socchiuse la porta e sbirciò, America stava sfilando la parte superiore del kimono di Giappone. Le iridi di quest’ultimo erano spente e la sua pelle diafana brillava alla luce delle lampade.

“Sei sempre così timido” mormorò America.

“P-pensi che… anche se la tua ‘cultura’ è entrata così a fondo dentro di me, Inghilterra e gli altri continueranno ad accettarmi?” chiese Giappone.

“Certamente” lo rassicurò America, baciandolo.

  


[103].

  
  


Cuba/Canada oneside.

  


Cap.23 Le riflessioni di Cuba

  


Cuba chiuse il contenitore del gelato e chinò lo sguardo, sospirò rumorosamente e scosse il capo.

“America è davvero un dannato e odioso dittatore. Non fa altro che cercare di rendere Canada simile a lui. 

Io posso sopportare quando mi tiranneggia, ma Canada è delicato, gentile e timido. Non è per niente giusto”. Mise il contenitore del gelato nella borsa frigo.

< Mi fa andare il sangue al cervello e spesso sono il primo a confondere Canada con lui per colpa del loro aspetto. O forse sono solo geloso, vorrei tanto che Canada non fosse il suo galoppino > pensò.

  


[100].

  


Grecia/Giappone.

  


Cap.24 Placido come un gatto

  


Giappone sorrise, guardando Grecia profondamente addormentato. Il gatto sul suo petto miagolava piano, muovendo lentamente la coda.

< Qui, sulle rovine che ti ha lasciato tua madre, ti affatichi per ritrovare le tue origini. Mi ricordi che io, invece, le sto dimenticando. Mi fai rallentare, mi riporti l’aria del mio periodo Edo e mi fai rimembrare le creature e le tradizioni che ho lasciato da parte > rifletté.

Avanzò e appoggiò la mano sulla roccia aranciata, sporcandosi il guanto latteo.

“Grazie, Grecia-san” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, sentendo il respiro caldo di Grecia.

  


[100].

  


Polonia/Lituania, BROTP.

  


Cap.25 Invasione

  


< Quando eravamo piccoli eravamo una ‘confederazione’ in fondo > pensò Lituania. Era scosso da tremiti, ingoiò saliva e si guardò intorno, stringendo con forza la cornetta del telefono.

“Stammi a sentire. È pericoloso, Russia sta per attaccarti” gemette.

Sentì Polonia masticare dall’altra parte.

“I paluszki mi fanno sentire decisamente meglio” disse Polonia. Ne mangiò un altro rumorosamente, lo addentava con gli incisivi e lo masticava rumorosamente.

“Prendila seriamente, è una situazione pericolosa” mugolò Lituania.

“Senti, me la caverò. La vera tragedia è che la casa va ridipinta. Ora ti chiudo, ti faccio sapere più tardi. Devo andare in bagno” rispose Polonia.

  


[102].

  


Francia/Italia, non-con. Mermaid!Au.

  


Cap.26 In trappola

  


Italia era intento a dimenare la sua coda color rubino con striature marroni scuro dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Vide una figura dietro una roccia e fu scosso da brividi, strinse le braccia al petto e nuotò all’indietro.

Andò a sbattere con qualcuno e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo un altro tritone troneggiare sopra di lui.

“Tu chi saresti?” domandò Francia.

“I-io vengo da oltre la barriera e sono Italia… non ho intenzioni cattive. N-nuoti davvero veloce” esalò Italia.

Francia gli strinse il mento, alzandogli il capo.

“Quindi tu appartieni alla tribù rivale, è la prima volta che ti vedo. Che bel viso, dovresti diventare parte della Francia” mormorò, immobilizzandolo.

  


[110].

  


  


ChibiRomano/Spagna.

  


Cap.27 Un piccolo servo

  


“Devi stare ad ascoltare il tuo padrone” disse Spagna. Gonfiò il petto e ghignò.

Romano lo guardò, si strinse il fazzoletto sulla testa e scrollò le spalle.

“Certo che avrei preferito di più una bella ragazza” si lamentò il bambino.

Spagna incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò masticare rumorosamente una fetta di pizza. Schioccò la lingua sul palato e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Austria me l’ha dato solo perché era problematico, ma gli dimostrerò che ha molto da dare. Inoltre, se non sto attento, Francia cercherà sicuramente di rapirlo > pensò.

“Ricordati la posizione in cui sei” lo rimproverò.

  


[101].

  


  


Romano/Veneziano.

  


Cap.28 Situazione imbarazzante

  


“ _Nii-chan_ ” sussurrò Italia, mentre sentiva la mano di Romano accarezzargli la gamba. Arrossì e strisciò di lato sul letto.

“Che c’è fratellino?” chiese Romano.

Veneziano si morse l’interno della guancia e gli prese la mano.

“Quando non ci sei mi manchi così tanto” ammise.

Romano chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, l’altro ricambiò il bacio e gli si mise a gattoni di sopra. Il letto sotto di loro cedette, immobilizzandoli.

“S-siamo incastrati… accidenti…” gemette Romano.

Veneziano deglutì rumorosamente, mentre sentiva il corpo dell’altro aderire con il proprio.

“Forse dovremmo chiedere aiuto a… Germania…” sussurrò, arrossendo. Entrambi indossavano solo i boxer.

  


[100].

  


  


Austria/Ungheria.

  


Cap.29 L’altra faccia di Ungheria

  


Austria sgranò gli occhi.

< L’ho sempre vista così dolce, gentile. Non si stancava mai quando si trattava di curare la casa e mi ha aiutato a crescere la piccola Italia. È sempre stata al mio fianco, ma non avrei mai immaginato niente del genere… > pensò.

Guardò Ungheria tirare un calcio a un avversario e ne mise in ginocchio un altro con una ginocchiata al ventre.

“Non devi per forza combattere tutti da sola” mormorò.

“Ti prego, fammi uccidere Prussia” implorò Ungheria con voce cavernosa.

< Sta facendo tutto questo solo per difendere me? Sa diventare terribile > pensò Austria.

  


[101].

  


Svezia/Finlandia.

  


Cap.30 Un marito Tsundere

  


“Sono felice di avere una moglie come te” disse Svezia, con voce roca e lenta. Abbassò la mano sul capo di Finlandia e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi.

Finlandia abbassò il capo e arrossì.

Svezia si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Posso farti avere tutti gli amici che vuoi” disse gentilmente.

< È un tipo così cupo, ma so che ci tiene a me. Quando dormiamo insieme mi protegge, mi accarezza gentilmente davanti al fuoco e per me non ha paura di affrontare nessuno > pensò Finlandia. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

  


[104].

  


Inghilterra/Germania.

  


Cap.31 Proposta di matrimonio

  


Germania impallidì, vedendo Inghilterra che gli porgeva il bouquet di fiori. Notò alcune rose rosse e parecchi fiori rosa e bianchi. Deglutì rumorosamente e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

“Ti concedo il piacere di diventare mio sposo” disse Inghilterra. Le sue sopracciglia folte erano aggrottate. Teneva i piedi conficcati nel terreno. 

Germania alzò il capo, l’odore di fiori gli punse le narici.

Le iridi verde smeraldo d’Inghilterra erano liquide e il viso d’Inghilterra era arrossato.

“Entra, forse dobbiamo parlarne più attentamente dentro” disse Germania.

< È davvero un bell’uomo e avrei già detto sì, se non pensassi alla sua cucina > pensò.

  


[106].

  


  


  


Inghilterra/Giappone.

  


Cap.32 La possessività d’Inghilterra

  


Inghilterra era steso sull’erba e guardava il cielo sopra di sé, era trapuntato di stelle dorate. Strinse a sé Giappone, entrambi erano ignudi. I loro corpi tremavano a causa dell’umidità.

Inghilterra gli accarezzò la spalla e gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Volevo proprio potermi unire a te” disse Giappone, la sua voce era gentile. Rabbrividì al tocco delle mani dell’altro. Il vento li sferzò, facendoli tremare più forti.

“Inghilterra-san, ti prego non mi lasciare mai. Sei la prima persona con cui mi apro” disse Giappone.

< E non permetterò a nessun altro di avvicinarsi a te. Francia e Russia saranno i primi a capirlo > pensò Inghilterra.

  


[110].

  


ChibiRomano/Spagna.

  


Cap.33 Dormire insieme

  


Romano abbassò il capo, le ciocche castane gli finirono davanti al viso paffutello. Strinse a sé il cuscino candido ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Posso dormire con te, stanotte?” domandò.

Spagna sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi verde silvestre divennero liquide.

“Vuoi stare con me?” chiese con voce tremante, i capelli castano scuro gli sferzavano il viso.

“Maledizione, ci tengo a te. Grazie per quello che fai per me” borbottò Romano.

Spagna lo prese in braccio e gli accarezzò la testa, cullandolo contro di sé.

“Sai essere carino quando vuoi” disse gentilmente.

“Non smettere mai di proteggermi” piagnucolò Romano.

  


[101].

  


  


Germania/Prussia.

  


Cap.34 Fratelli di birra

  


“Oggi sono veramente esausto. Ho passato ore a pulire la cucina da olio, farina e acqua. Italia è un grande cuoco, ma ultimamente io e Giappone stiamo mangiando solo pomodori. Quindi mi tocca sistemare tutto, ma non ne traggo nemmeno beneficio” gemette Germania.

“Allora fatti una birra. Lo so che la vuoi” disse Prussia, porgendogliela.

Germania la guardò.

“N-non posso, non tentarmi, fratellone” gemette.

Un canarino volteggiava intorno alla testa di Prussia.

“Ovest, se non la bevi e offendi così la nostra famiglia, ti giuro che ti farò camminare nudo” disse secco Prussia.

Germania impallidì.

“Devo mettere in pratica quello che dico” mormorò.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Francia/Austria non-con oneside, riferimento alla tortura.

  


Cap.35 Ti farò pentire

  


  


< Certo che Austria ha davvero un bel visino. Con la sua aria da nobile decaduto, mi fa venire voglia di farlo essere parte della Francia > pensò Francia. Piegò di lato il capo e si leccò il labbro, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue. < Non ci sarà sempre Germania a difenderlo >.

“Ti farò passare la voglia di fare la spia per Inghilterra” disse gelido Austria. Lo raggiunse con una serie di scudisciate, delle ferite sanguinanti si aprirono sulla pelle pallida di Francia.

“Deluso che nelle mie foto non ci fosse un po’ del mio amore?” disse Francia con tono mellifluo.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Ungheria/Prussia.

  


Cap.36 Cambiamenti

  


Prussia si strappò i pantaloni.

Ungheria chinò il capo, il suo viso era ricoperto di terra ed ematomi.

“Perché ti stai denudando?!” gridò, rimanendo abbandonata contro l’albero.

“Voglio solo fasciare le tue ferite” disse Prussia con voce melliflua. Il suo viso era in ombra e i suoi occhi color prugna erano liquidi.

Ungheria gli afferrò le mani, in cui l’altro teneva le strisce di stoffa

Prussia avvampò guardando i seni nudi e rosei della giovane, lasciati scoperti dalla camicia strappata.

“Sto iniziando a cambiare, lo so” mormorò Ungheria.

Prussia si sfilò la casacca e la coprì.

“Piantala di fare la femminuccia e andiamo a caccia” borbottò.

  


[106].

  


  


Romano/Spagna.

  


Cap.37 La preda del dolce Spagna

  


Spagna fece sdraiare Romano sotto di sé, iniziando a baciarlo delicatamente, slacciandogli la camicia.

“ _Ehy_ , dannato, cosa ti fa pensare che mi vada? Maledizione, fai sempre di testa tua” si lamentò Romano.

“ _Gomen, gomen._ Rilassati soltanto, va bene?” chiese Spagna, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

Romano arrossì, chiuse gli occhi e si voltò.

< Chissà come sta il mio fratellino. Sono sempre qui e non lo vedo mai > pensò. Rabbrividì di piacere quando l’altro gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

< Però quello stupido si è fatto raggirare dal mangia patate. E se me ne vado via di qua potrei incontrare quel maledetto di Francia > rifletté.

  


[109].

  


  


Polonia/Lituania.

  


Cap.38 Matrimonio combinato

  


Polonia era accomodato sul trono, teneva le gambe accavallate e la testa reclinata di lato, con il mento appoggiato sulla mano.

< Ho così tanta paura. Odio parlare con gli estranei > pensò. Guardò il giovane davanti a lui e le proprie gote divennero vermiglie.

< Però anche lui sembra così spaventato ed è così carino. Non voglio sposarmi per convenienza, ma forse, questo matrimonio combinato, mi potrà far avere l’amore che ho sempre desiderato > pensò.

Lituania era intento a tremare, con lo sguardo basso.

“Spogliati, mia futura sposa” propose Polonia. Il suo primo cavaliere sospirò.

“V-va bene” balbettò Lituania.

  


[101].

  


  


Russia/Prussia non-con.

  


Cap.39 La vendetta di Russia

  


“Un tempo, quando ancora ti chiamavi ‘Ordine dei cavalieri teutonici’, mi maltrattavi e mi obbligavi a giurarti fedeltà” sussurrò Russia. Teneva gli occhi e chiusi e sorrideva.

“Non è colpa mia se eri un debole!” sbraitò Prussia. Si dimenò, facendo sfregare la pelle pallida delle sue braccia contro le corde che lo tenevano legato.

Il viso di Russia divenne blu-nerastro e assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi brillarono.

“Ora sei tu quello totalmente indifeso, nelle mie mani” mormorò Russia, passando le mani coperte dai guanti sul corpo dell’altro.

Prussia ansimò, l’altro lo baciò, mozzandogli il fiato.

“E mi giurerai fedeltà” sibilò Russia.

  


[102].

  
  
  


Turchia/Grecia.

  


Cap.40 Bagno turco

  


Turchia immobilizzò le braccia di Grecia da dietro, il sudore scivolava lungo i muscoli scultorei di quest’ultimo. Turchia gli morse il collo, succhiò fino a lasciargli un segno vermiglio sulla pelle candida.

I peli del petto di Turchia solleticavano la schiena di Grecia.

“F-fa così caldo qui” esalò Grecia. Le sue gote erano arrossate e respirava rumorosamente. Avvertì il membro dell’altro, coperto solo da un asciugamano candida, premergli contro i glutei sodi e lisci.

“Così tanto che ne potresti morire? Bene, così non potrai pensare ai tuoi noiosi discorsi filosofici” gli bisbigliò Turchia all’orecchio. Il suo viso era coperto da una maschera.

  


[102].

  



	2. Da Cap.41 a 44

“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt: 4) Ogni anno, A si nasconde e aspetta di veder arrivare Babbo Natale, ma adesso in giro c’è un assassino travestito da lui…

Alfred/Ivan, non-con.

 

Cap.41 La lista dei cattivi

 

Alfred udì un rumore e socchiuse un occhio, era nascosto dietro l’albero di Natale. Soffocò uno sbadiglio e si mise immediatamente seduto, vedeva sfocato senza occhiali e i capelli biondi gli ricadevano scombinati davanti al viso.

< Sono sicuro! Dev’essere arrivato Babbo Natale, quest’anno riuscirò finalmente a vederlo > pensò.

Vide una figura vestita di rosso entrare dalla finestra aperta, insieme a degli spiragli gelidi di vento.

Alfred notò che aveva i capelli bianchi e sorrise. Si rimise in piedi, gattonando svelto, e gli andò incontro.

Ivan guardò il corpo piacente dell’altra nazione e si sfilò la sciarpa, sorridendo famelico.

“Babbo Nat…”. Iniziò a dire Alfred.

L’assassino lo sbatté con forza contro la parete e gli puntò un pugnale alla gola.

“Io porto un altro tipo di doni” soffiò.

“Cosa?” esalò Alfred. Sentendo i suoi baci gelidi posarsi sul suo collo, rabbrividì, sentendo la lama graffiargli la pelle. Il corpo dell’aggressore era massiccio e lo premeva con forza, mentre il suo fiato puzzava di vodka, anche se dal suo corpo veniva emanato un forte odore di neve fresca.

Alfred sapeva di patatine fritte e fumo di sigaretta.

Ivan aveva la pelle diafana e il corpo marmoreo, i muscoli ben definiti.

 

[200; Doubledrabble].

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Carol of the Bells.

Heracle/Ivan

 

Cap.42 Notte tra le lenzuola

 

I fiocchi di Natale si susseguivano rapidamente fuori dalla finestra, di diverse grandezze e misure, precipitando in ogni direzione, agitati furiosamente dal vento. 

Aveva ricoperto i tetti e le motociclette abbandonate agli angoli della strada, nascondendo nel manto candido idranti e ruote delle macchine.

Heracles mugolò nel sonno, il suo corpo era placidamente abbandonato su quello bianco neve di Ivan.

Il lenzuolo era morbido e caldo, avvolgeva i corpi ignudi di entrambi.

Heracles strinse le spalle del suo amante spasmodicamente e richiuse gli occhi, Ivan sbadigliò. Socchiuse un occhio e gli appoggiò la mano sui disordinati capelli castani.

Entrambi si riaddormentarono.

 

[101].

 

Scritta sentendo: Shooting Star – Amatsuki.

Russia/Cina.

 

Cap.43 Spesa di Natale

 

Russia teneva stretto al petto con una mano la busta colma di verdure e si guardava intorno, attraverso la strada, perso tra decine di facce simili. Deglutì, notò una ragazza che lo fissava e nascose il viso dietro la pesante sciarpa.

< Un po’ mi manca mia sorella… Forse dovrei semplicemente eliminare tutti quelli sulla mia strada, ma significherebbe non avere molto spirito natalizio. Forse dovrei farlo fare a Santa, lui sì che è un vero guerriero > rifletté.

“Oh, eccoti. Non andartene in giro da solo. Dai, andiamo a casa” disse Cina. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse con sé.

 

[102].

Inghilterra/Cina.

Scritta sentendo: Trevor DeMaere -Hope Found Here.

 

Cap.44 Oltre la linea

 

Un pappagallo dalle piume variopinte si posò su un trespolo, gracchiò piano e il suo verso risuonò nella cuccetta della nave, rimbalzando sulle pareti di legno.

Odore di alcool e sudore impregnavano l’ambiente.

Inghilterra stava sdraiato di fianco a Cina, accarezzandogli il tatuaggio rappresentante un drago che aveva sulle spalle sottili.

“Io e te non siamo molto diversi” soffiò.

Cina fece scattare la mano sotto il cuscino e ne trasse un pugnale, poggiandoglielo sulla giugulare.

“Tu sei un pirata, io un esploratore” ringhiò.

“Entrambi siamo più liberi per mare che a casa nostra” rispose Inghilterra. Allontanò la lama e lo baciò appassionatamente.

 

[102].


End file.
